


Silky Voice (ART)

by tripperfunster



Category: Avengers
Genre: Art, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eeeyore9990 wrote a ridic ficlet about Loki getting off on JARVIS's voice.  I needed to illustrate it fur shur.</p>
<p>Link: http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/290760.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silky Voice (ART)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/0027sk1p/)


End file.
